The Gamemaker
by SmallLittleReader
Summary: Maize is a girl of just fifteen, she lives in district four, the Capitol have called her name up but theres something wrong and Maize cannot be a tribute, she is given a Capitol identity and it supposedly shot, but there's a secret that must be kept at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I was less than excited when I woke up on the morning of the reaping, my six brothers and I all sleep in the same large room, they are all older than me and I have just turned 15, I am in my fourth year of being eligible for the games. Most of my brothers are already past that age, none have been called up either, but that doesn't stop me from being nervous. Our family are quite well off, we never have to apply for tesserae, the four oldest of my brothers, Adan, 21, Grant and Elliot, 20 and Kurt, 19 are working and getting good wages, it's only my other brothers Hugh, 17 and Saxon, 16 and I left in the draw.

I slip off my bed on the bottom bunk and push my feet into my small slippers, quickly, I pick my way across the boards and open the creaky door to the hall, the hall is narrow, small lights run along the walls, I walk briskly towards the end of it and manage to, though not without difficulty to open the stiff wooden door to the balcony. The balcony of our apartment is small no wider than 1 metre by one metre (three feet-ish). It's tiled and has a thin railing of wrought iron in fancy patterns. Out beyond is the ocean, glittering at the foot of the cliffs. I sigh as seagulls fly overhead squawking, I almost forget that someone will be sentenced to death today. A warm hand slides onto my shoulder and my mother's voice, smooth as a millpond asks me,

"Nervous?"

"Just a little, it'll be fine, it always is." I smile back at my mother reassuringly. She speaks to me again.

"You should come and get ready, I have something for you." I simply nod my head and let her lead me by the hand back inside.

Lamps flicker in my parents room, my father has already left for work, lying on my mother's bed is a gorgeous silk scarf, patterned like fish scales.

"Do you like it?" My mother asks me

"I love it!" I reply. She sends me back to my room as the church bells in the distance chime eight o'clock I go to my chest of drawers, shared with Saxon and Pull out a neat little skirt and blouse, I tie the scarf around my neck and go to the bathroom to do my hair. My hair is short and platinum blonde, it only reaches the beginning of my neck. I wet it, comb it and pull it back into two small pigtails. And I fix a headband on top, I go back to my room and pull on my boots, thick heels with laces up to my ankle.

Small thumping noises come down the hall from my bedroom- My brothers are awake-.

I walk into our kitchen my mother and father smile.

"Ready for today?" My father asks, my father is 40, but he looks much older. He has greying hair and smile creases around his eyes, he is the best man tat ever lived.

I give a short nod in reply and sit down at the table.

It's just bread with sardines and olive oil, same as usual, I pick up the salt shaker and dust my meal. Slowly all my brothers are filtering into the room.

After everyone has eaten we go outside and wait for the small fishing cart t pick us up, our family are good friends with the Chidiac family, they have two children, Paige and Forrester, Paige is twelve, this is her first reaping, she is shaking like an earthquake, Forrester is my age, he has baby blue eyes and chestnut coloured hair, his face is some sort of dot painting with it's masses of freckles. The Chidiacs own a cart and mule, they take us all together with them, I hear the cart rumbling down the rocky, seashore paths.

The cart stops and we traipse on, from the mule -Lucy's- back a high pitched whistle comes.

"Oi!, join me on the animal will you?"

I turn to look at Forrester's face, a wide grin has spread from ear to ear, I climb onto Lucy's back, with a crack of the crop we keep trundling off down the road. We arrive at the docks where a huge space has been cleared and people are filing in for the reaping, a sea of pastel blue, tan and white, all neatly starched and ironed, on a raised platform in the middle is the reporter for District Four, Deyhna Profane, coughing into the microphone and looking at her own face in the big screens. Deyhna's hair was a midnight blue, braided into tight corn rows, twinkling with diamantes, her eyes are surrounded by electric blue eye-shadow and liner. Sshe gies a faint "He hem."

"Welcome to the 65th annual hunger games, we will begin by honoring..."

I zoned out on the rest of what she said. Until the lat words of her speech rang out.

"I will proceed to select the tribute's for this year's games, in the male category...

...Finnick Odair!" a small boy, who I recognized from my class came forward, he was younger than me, he recieved his slip and walked towards the big double doors at the back of the podium.

"And now for the Ladies category..."

"Maize Bradestone!"

That was me! That was my name! I ran over it in my head... Maize Bradestone...

I got shoved from behind, a small path was cleared for me, I climbed the podium and looked down at all the faces, some of them gleeful, they had not been chosen, easy for them.

With a calm demeanor Deyhna hands me my slip and I walk slowly through the double doors that shut behind me.

* * *

**Hi everybody, my name is Olympia, I live in Australia, this is my first fanfiction, please comment what you think the chapters get better and longer as you go along please keep reading, the first three aren't great, my goal is 9 favs 9 follows and twelve reviews!**

**THANKYOU ALL FOR READING! XXXXXX**

**-Olympia**


	2. The Visitors

Forresters POV

I was mentally screaming, SCREAMING. My best friend, my very best friend, Maize was a tribute! I was shocked, after all the chances that Maize would make it were... Slim.

The crowd starts to leak out of the docks, sombre, lighthearted, all mixed emotions, all I could feel was a fire, a raging fire climbing up my throat, choking me. I will not cry, I will not cry, I told my self as the doors to the hall slammed shut and my best friend dissapeared.

I walk out of the docks, and hop back on to Lucy,

Hugh and Saxon get in the cart, I had walked into the docks praying that Paige wouldn't be drawn, but I had forgotten about the girl I has always loved.

Maize's POV

The armchair sagged beneath me, the boy, Finnick was in the chair next to me, faking sleep. Deyhna comes to sit down in one of the chairs opposite me, she starts talking, slurring the syllables of my name

"Hello there sweetie, I'm Deyhna."

"Hello." I reply curtly.

"Do you pronounce your name Mae-z or Maay-zee? I just never know with you District folk." she smiles jovially, as if I hadn't just been sentenced to death.

"Mae-z, its a type of grain." I tell her.

"Oh, of course sweetie." her plastic-like skin stretches over ghostly white teeth, each with a diamond inset into it.

"Anyways, I just came to tell you the timetable, bout' what's happening and when it's happening." Another smile.

"We leave on the train tomorrow, so today we'll be doing some goodbyes and a little bit of a meet and greet, then we'll hop on the train and be off! Mm-Kay?"

I nod, sadly.

"oh and there's a few people waiting to say bye right now, follow me."

I get up and walk through corridors showing the beginning of grandeur and splendor, My mother, father, brothers and the Chidiacs were all there to say goodbye.

Deyhna starts talking to them.

"You'll have a five minute one on one audience with your tribute and then, it's over, am I clear?"

Nods came from the crowd.

"Mm-Kay! So who's first?" This question was meant for me

"My mother please."

My mum comes into the small ante chamber and Deyhna shuts the door. Mum hugs me tightly.

"Maize, oh Maize! I'll miss you so much!" she sobs into my arms, I do my best to console her but I'm getting tears in my eyes as well...

We roll through my family, tears fall, promises are made and consoling is done. At last only Paige and Forrester are left, Paige comes in first.

"Maize, we've been friends and I want you to know that when you come back... And you will come back." she opens her eyes wide and nods "We'll still be friends no matter how different you are, I'll stand by you, I will Maize."

She walks closer to give me a hug and just as she hugs me the door opens and Deyhna ushers her back outside, she gives a small smile as she walks out the door. Forrester comes running in straight afterwards.

"Forr!" I cry out loud, and envelope him in my arms, I start sobbing, I'm leaving my mother and father and all my brothers but eaving him hurts the most. Light is streaming through the antechamber window and falls on Forr's face and it shows that his eyes are still wet with tears.

"there's something I need to tell you Maize." he says this in all seriousness.

"I really like you and I don't want you to go!" he sighs.

"I like you a lot to Forr. I'll miss you a lot too."

"No, Maize, that's not what I meant, I meant that I love you! We've been friends for years and I think that subconciously, it's been taken to another level altogether."

I am stunned, nobody has ever declared love for me before, I am plain, I have mousy hair and big blue eyes, I'm nothing special, just an average district four in looks, whereas Forr has so many girls after him, he is tanned, dark and has blue eyes and chestnut hair that sticks up in large curls. And he likes me of all people.

He leans in close to me and asks,

"Do I have permission to kiss the girl?"

"I'll kiss you willingly." I tel him and then I get my first kiss, it was lovely, he pressed his warm body to mine and whispers in my ear. "I love you May" And we kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days on the train to the Capitol, Our mentor, Mags has been talking to us about the games, her experiences, what to expect, and mainly, how to survive, I know that in the other train carriages are the tributes from other districts, 12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,3 and 2, we're supposed to arrive in District one within four hours. I look at Finnick who sits beside me, biting his nails. Our train is gliding along soundless rails; Deyhna sits in the chair opposite us reading what looks like an email from a Capitol correspondent. Business as usual. Dehyna's phone buzzes in her pocket.

"Dehyna speaking!" she answers

"Oh! Oh my God! Yeah, Mm-Kay! Of course, I'll make sure it's done right away. Ok, alright, call you as soon as it's done, Mm-Kay, bye, yeah, bye honey!"

She stands up and turns on me and Finnick.

"Alright sweeties! We're going to get ready, a few issues in District one, we're passing em' by! We're headed straight for the Capitol!"

Finnick jumps to his feet, and I stand up.

Crowds cheer in the Capitol, people screaming as our train arrives, tall grey buildings surround us, a footman wearing a peacekeeper uniform helps us down from the train. It seems impossible that these people don't care that 23 lives and many more hearts are about to be broken. People call out from different sides.

"Sign my hat!"

"Marry me!"

"come visit me!"

I just roll my eyes and keep walking.

This is also the first time I've seen the tributes from other districts. The District one lot are blonde and tall, the boy has hazel eyes and a wicked grin. The girl looks like she's enjoying the attention, she has blue eyes and her left arm has tattoos of a snake around it. The tributes from district two are big and bluff, they're covered in scars and have grey eyes and brown hair like mine. The District three tributes are tall and thin, one of them, the girl has short, pixie cut hair and big green eyes, she looks happy and she waves at the crowd, smiling, the boy is thin, with jet colored hair and the most sullen expression I have ever seen. then, there's Finnick and I, I take note of who looks more dangerous, a district six girl with red hair looks very athletic and strong at that, she will be an enemy, then there's the district eleven lot, two big, heavily built kids with dark skin and dark hair and the kindest faces I have ever seen, just like Forrester. Forrester. My heart breaks every time I think of him, which I try not to, I try not to think of the kiss he gave me before I left district 4 and the way we would ride to school everyday on Lucy's back, side by side, knowing we loved each other but not knowing quite how much.

I walk into the girl in front of me as we stop in front of the double doors of a great big complex. The Capitol representatives from each district are there, they take turn in speaking.

"welcome to the 65th annua..."

"hands together for ou.."

"prepared for the fight of your li..."

"Enjoy the hospitality of the Capit..."

I hate speeches, I just zone out on them, finally the doors open and we step into the most magnificent and lavish mansion I have ever seen.

Finnick and i each have a large apartment as a section of the complex, we have been offered a tour of the place, we accepted. On the bottom floor is the training area, the training area consists of a painting camouflage area, climbing frame and nets, sword and spear fighting section, knife throwing range, a shooting range and mats for wrestling along with a set of weights. The walls are lead coloured, dark grey with no windows a huge industrial lights, next comes the rooftop garden, the makeup cells. That was where the tour guide, a lady with red hair and eyes and orange skin left us.

I stand in my apartment, Deyhna shares it with me, everything is luxury, the chairs are soft and the beds are feathery and covered in silk, the walls can be changed to show a different image, I left an image of the ocean, I calmed me, reminded me of home, I reminded me of the times when Forrester and I used to go diving off the high rocks onto the sparkling ocean below. I started crying.

"Forrester!? Forr? please help me!" I call out in the dark.

FORRESTERS POV

I lie awake tonight, I can feel that Maize is out there, I feel sad, melancholy, abandoned, alone. My grades hae dropped in the week that Maize has been gone, I wan't her back home, where I can see her beautiful face in the morning, I want to help her through this. But I can't, I stuck, in my own district, a place that once, I never wanted to leave, once a paradise, now a cage.


	4. Chap 4

**A/N If this is messed up formatting please let me know, I've tried to fix it on my laptop but it might not work on others.**

For the first night, I thought things would be easy. I was so wrong. At six forty-five sharp we went to be "made-up" Finnick and I were introduced to our stylists and prep team separately. My stylist was an outgoing man, who looked to be in his thirties, he had his scalp tattooed to look like a face on the back of his head, I thought that it was really creepy. My gut turned over and over when I looked at him. My prep team were three of the sweetest girls I had ever met Dascha, Odessa and Mauli. Dascha was petit and fair, her freckles were, instead of brown or tan, they were blue., she had Pink hair and one big diamond in her forehead, Odessa was a natural brunette and she kept it that way, she had braided her hair so that it looked like strands of rope, complex and not coming out anytime soon, she wore hot pink contact lenses. Mauli was the nicest of them all, she had sweet green eyes and luscious blonde hair, she used bright red eyeliner and she had skin that glittered pink, it gave her the effect of a watermelon.

"Oh my gosh! you have such nice skin!" Odessa says to me.

"And your lashes are so long!" Mauli adds, they're getting me ready for the expo, I have no idea how I'll be dressed, the costume last year was a mermaid tail, so I'm not that excited.

As the last of my nails are filed and the last of my hairs are stripped they hand me my robe, it's got a small insignia at the top, labelled emDistrict Four/em I grin, the robe is fluffy green material that shimmers, it's nicer than anything I've ever seen at home. The door bursts open and my stylist walks in, the prep team shuffle to the side of the room.

"Hey!The names Jallion, Jallion Moredmoor. You'd me Maize?am I right?"

"Umm, yes, that's me." was all I could think to say, I had expected him to be cold, and somewhat creepy, instead, he was a jovial man, witha big smile and an outgoing personality. Jallion walked with a dancing gait, lilting to and fro.

"So, I thought that we'd go for something a little more, well, new! We'll be using this dress..." He indicated to a pretty blue leotard, and a hooped skirt, that instead of having material to cover the hoops, there was a net, for shoes I was wearing black heels and each heel was tipped with a spiky trident, my hair was pulled up into a metal,cone shaped spiral, decorated with little gold beads. After putting it on I had to get my makeup done, I had huge eyeliner wings, stretching up to my eyebrows, all shades of green, blue and gold, little bits of golden glitter were dropped all over me and golden diamantes stuck in a line over my eyebrow, I looked in the mirror and didn't recognise myself, I looked like a capitol citizen. I feel like my face is covered in plastic.

"Right!" says Jallion,

"Lets leave this dressing room and show the world District Four!" he proceeds to pump a fist in the air. I like Jallion, he makes me smile, turning down countless corridors we reach the waiting walk into the area where all the tributes are boarding their chariots. The other tributes all have amazing costumes as well, but district three takes the cake, dressd up like computer chips, they're all cloakes in green robes down to the floor, and slightly transparent, so that their muscle and curves can be seen underneath, they have gold and copper bands all around them that light up when they take a step, flashing on like a display of fireworks, definitely iconic. I'm looking at all the people around me and I get very distracted, I lean forward onto a table and step my legs back. I'm tired and we haven't even gone on yet. I don't really like the costumes all that much, particularly not for ten and twelve, ten are wearing unitards, skin tight and very sexualising, patterned like a cow, twelve is worse, they are naked, only dusted with coal and wearing straight, jet black egyptian style wigs. I was shaken out of my criticisms by a sharp pinch on the bum and a jerk in my skirt, the District five male walks past.

"Nice ass!" he says.

We walk onto the stage, it's the tribute parade, I can't help but enjoy this lust, people look at the marvellous costumes, as we show off our skill on the stage. The presenter this year is a man with midnight blue hair, he goes by the name Caesar Flickerman, his midnight blue hair and shimmers like a disco ball, *I'll never begin to understand the Capitol folk*  
Crowds scream and voices come over the loudspeaker, Flickerman has started to admire the work of the stylists. My heart is churning along with my gut and emotions are flying everywhere, I am scared, I am excited but Iam also really happy, Go Figure? My skirt is bobbing upand down, up and down, it shouldn't, its a hooped skirt, it's all stiff, It's the first time I've worn a skirt since the reaping, it seems so long ago, even though it was only a week. The palomino horses that pull our chariot are clopping along the turn, about to face President Snow. As we draw to a halt something catches my attention, I don't really hear most of whats going on because the district five male is hissing at me.

"Psst, psst, district four!" he says. Like an idiot I turn and look, he smiles at me and says;

"your skirt is falling down!." I look down mortified, my skirt is halfway down my thighs. I pull it up in haste and re tie it round the back of my waist. I get some giggles from the district fives and the district sixes who have turned to look, my heart feels like it's going t come up through my throat. I face the front again, trying to ignore the sniggers and looks that I was getting from around the place. Snow continues his speech.

"..be crowned victor of these sixty fifth annual Hunger Games."

I'm sitting at a stool trying to remove my eyeliner, the rest of my makeup is gone but the green eyeliner remains. I give up and am about to collapse into bed until I hear a knock on my bedroom door, when I open it I find Deyhna standing there, still in her big puffy gold dress from the night, smiling her sugary smile. Bleary eyed I ask her,

"whadduyawant?""Oh no, not me, it's the President Snow who want's to talk to you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my beautiful readers, thank you so much for reading my stuff, I really didn't expect anyone to like it, (I just write for fun) please tell me if it starts to glitch up with the formatting again, I can fix it, I love you all! To **

**- Olympia**

I cross capitol streets in darkness, it's already 12:30, I wonder why he could possibly be awake at this hour, it's been such a long night, let alone speak to me. As far as I am concerned I have done nothing wrong. The cold road burns my feet and my barely covered body is shaking from inside my plush pyjamas and slippers. It's cold in the Captiol, unlike my sunny, seaside homeland of District four, snowflakes are falling now, I'm shivering like, like, like I don't know what shivers like I was shivering then. Deyhna told me that I would recognise the place where President Snow lived on sight, all I had to do was keep walking straight down the main road of the Capitol. To be honest I am terrified, I've heard that when you do something that makes the Capitol look foolish, you get punished for it, and in the Capitol, punishment means death.

I want to run away as soon as I've finished climbing the steps to the building, my gut is doing gymnastics and my heard is beating really fast, but I ignore my instincts and plough through the front door, the receptionist looks at me, she had violent blue hair and had several large feathers protuding from her jacket collar, she had the worlds tiniest waist and a large bust. She bats her eyelids and asks;

"And you'd be Miss Maize?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"y-yeah-yes!"

"Go right through then, fourth door on your right." She smiles coldly, moving her arm in the direction of the hall, it sends shivers up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end, I walk down the hallway she showed me, the walls are all ornate, and wallpapered, lamps face upward and are slightly dimmed, oak panels line stained glass windows, it's all very old fashioned. I arrive at the fourth door on the right, calling the sensation in my stomach butterflies was an understatement, It felt like more like my gut had been put through a juicer. With sweaty palm and a mind that is screaming "Don't" I knock.

Theres a goolen door knocker on the door I tap three times and the door is opened, smooth on it's well oiled hinge, the malicious stare of President Snow greets me.

"Well then, if it isn't young Miss Maize, just the person with whom I wanted to speak, please come in, he gestures to the room, it's big and round, with a square table at the centre and silver, high backed shairs on each side, a fire crackles in the hearth and a vase of reeking roses sits in the middle of the table, I can smell something that they're probably there to mask though, the smell of blood.

"Please, sit." Snow gestures at the empty chair across the table from him.

"I expect you'd like to know why exactly, you are here?" without waiting for a response he rolls on.

"You have been asked to come here because of a small matter regarding the District 13, your brother, Adan has been found guilty of allying himself with them, in fact your bloodline descends from the thirteenth district, on your fathers side..." Snow pauses, looking at my face.

"Im sorry sir, but aren't district thirteen, well, destroyed?" I ask.

"No, they are not, they are very much alive and you are one of them, you may not know that you are, but you are, not only that, you are a part of a ploy, to overthrow Capitol control."

I let that sink in, I'm on one havd amazed, district 13 alive and all, on the other hand, I'm furious, how could I not know about this?

"How come you found out about this plan before I even knew about it?" I ask Snow

"We have spies of course!" he says with an air of excitement. "In fact, they've come to see you!"

The oaken doors open and Mr and Mrs Chidiac appear, behind them stand Forrester and Paige. I'm completely shocked, my best friend, nearly boyfriend was the traitor. I look at his face, its puce, he tries to hide behind his father, but Snow says his name.

"No Forrester, come forward, let her see that it's really you."

I look at him, I can't speak I can't breathe, I really can't believe it's even him. I walk around him in a circle looking at his perfect features, his brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, the way that he wrinled his forehead against the light, and his crows feet wrinkles around his eyelids. It's my Forr and he's been using me, to spy, and collect intelligence about District thirteen.

"Forr?..." I croak

"I'm sorry Mai, I really am sorry. Please believe me." he pleads back.

I feel like looking at him and turning it back in his face, like screaming that I won't ever forgive him. But I know it's not true, I'll forgive him, his apology seems sincere enough.

"You're not forgiven yet Forr, maybe in time I will but not yet."

He looks at me and his blue eyes understand, I know that this was against his will, that our friendship is still real, regardless of the things that he's done, and we're not friends now but time will heal everything... Snow cuts off my train of thought.

"Miss Maize, do you want to know exactly what your family were plotting that was so serious?"

I was about to scream at Snow that it hardly mattered, that district Thirteen was alive, but I bite my tongue.

"Yes, please continue." I tell him.

"The Gamemakers had a spy this year, we don't know who or where he is now but he was placed there strategically so to sabotage the Games of this year... and to spark a rebellion, The sabotage was planned strategically so that the games were rigged to fail and you would be the reason, your draw in the reaping was no accident, you are here for a reason, it would have become clear to you how to start the rebellion during the games. The details are yet to be discovered, however. We cannot have this, obviously, so we're giving you a choice. Forget your old life and live or be loyal to your bloodline, and die.

Snow has left the room and it's only me and the Chidiacs left. I should have realised that they weren't district folk, they had luxury, they had it all, they didn't even look like District four citizens, they all look specifically Capitol and Chidiac is a Capitol name. We all sit in our chairs in silence, after a while Paige and Mrs and Mr Chidiac leave the room. It's only me and Forrester left. Snow has left me with a choice and a deadline. I have to know what to choose in exactly one day. I don't know what to do. Snow told me that two of my brothers are dead and the rest of my family are on their way back to District 13 right this minute. I dont know which brothers made it, all I know is I am now one of five.

Forrester stands up and he comes up to me,

"Do you want me to walk you back to your apartment?" he asks. "It's the least I can do."

"Thak you." I say and he takes my hand, we walk slowly back to my apartment down the Main St. It's been hours and the sun is now coming up dawn is breaking and it is freezing, theres ice on the floor and my pyjamas are wet up to my knees, I should be freezing but I'm not, because I'm numb to pain and everything that can hurt me after what I've heard, and mainly because Forr's behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**My beautiful readers, I'm having my exam week this week, apologies if I don't update for a while, I still love you! Also, shoutout to my bestie please read Lost Souls, divergent fanfiction by divergentpercabeth2000. I have an aim for this week which is two more favourites and follows. Also I'm holding a competition, put your name in a review with some advice, the best advice gets to have the name they chose used for the next character I introduce. Till next time Amigos!**

**-Olympia XX**

* * *

We arrive in my apartment as dawn breaks, I collapse onto my bed, crying into my pillow, my eyeliner is runny now and the bits that didn't come off are on the pillow now. Forr comes and stands behind me.

"Mai?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I still want to be your friend. I feel sick about what I did to you, but my family didn't give me much choice. I'm prepared to leave my family behind; we can be each other's family now."

"I haven't made my choice yet Forr… I just don't know what to do." I start crying again, this time sitting up, my knees up to my chest, there's light falling on everything in my room, its beautiful, my room is done up district four style and the image on the wall looks beautiful, the cliffs have got the sun on them. I shouldn't be crying but looking at my home that won't be my home anymore gives he a heartache.

I feel like there's a candle being lit inside of me when Forr puts his arms around me he brings me in close and I put my head on his shoulder, running over the last thing he said in my mind.

"We can be each other's family…"

My heart misses a beat and I close my eyes feeling his strong arms around me and the smell of salt in his hair, just like District Four. Sometime whilst I sat with him I must have fallen asleep because I woke up alone on my bed, sometime past midday, theres a note on my bedside.I pick it up and read it in haste, it reads.

_Maize, here goes nothing_

_I've been a dick, really I have, but I want you to know that I'll come back to you willingly if you'll forgive me. I don't know if you remember but earlier this morning I promised to be your family now that you're left without one because of me, and that is absolute truth, but not the whole truth, I want to be more than just a family for you, and you know what I mean. If you meet me downstairs when you wake up I'll be there waiting for you and you can make your descision._

_I love you._

_Forrester_

I keep looking at the note for at least five minutes, those words, _I want to be more than just a family…_

They tasted sweet on my tongue and were like music to my ears. In my head I'm thinking, _I love you too Forr_

I walk down the stairs and I see the big clock on the wall, it shows the time two thirty. I walk down the last of the stairs, theres a dull echo of my feet on wood and I see Forr look up from the book he's reading, he looks at me and I smile, he smiles back. I walk up and sit down next to him and stare into his electric blue eyes, wrap him in my arms and ehisper into his ear.

"we were always more than family."

I can feel his face next to mine and I can feel the way his muscled jaw moves into a smile, I keep whispering.

"...since the day that your family held a dinner with ours and we sat at the kiddie table together at age six. we have always been more than family, and it was written in the stars the moment we were born that we are made for one another."

I'm dressed in a skin tight polo top, made of some synthetic Capitol material, it was laid out for me in my room, I'm also wearing skin tight lycra leggings, they're dark blue and they glitter in the sun. I'm supposed to be training today, on the other hand I'm supposed to make a life and death descision today, so I'm not fussed.

"Should we take a walk?" Forrester asks me.

"Ok!" I say, a little breathy, with my heart racing I stand up and take his hand. We walk all the way out of the rotating glass front door and he leads me towwards a small aprk, all it has is two trees, some grass and a smal bench. At first I thought that we were going back to president Snow's mansion, I realised that it wasn't when we turned left before reaching the steps. I feel my guts twist in a knot as Forr takes his hand out o mine and then slips his hand around my waist. I feel kind of scared that he might go further down, luckily he keeps it at that.

We sit at the park bench and we speak to each other for the first time in nearly tem minutes, he leans in close and asks me.

"So, how much would it take to get the girl to kiss her new family?"

"Three word.s " I say.

"What would those words be?"

"Be my girlfriend would suffice."

"Ok then. Maize Bradestone will you be my girlfriend?"

I think for a second.

"I have an answer for that." I say "It goes like this."

I press my lips onto his own warm and smooth ones, I can still smell the sea in his hair. He holds me in his arms, bridal style and I kiss him again, his arm slides around my back and his fingers trace circless down my spine, it tickles, so I throw myself onto him, behind my shirt I can feel my heart thumping for a boy I have known all my life and never known just how close we've been. I am ready now to make my decision, I will chose my love over my loving family, life over death and peace over rebellion. Am I mad? I don't even know anymore, what I've learnt is far too much for one night and a few hours. I kiss Forr some more. and we walk around the park, in the distance I see a Capitol woman, dressed in Red, wearing a large, tall wig of orange and clopping along in high heels she has corn rows and a angered expression on her face. Its Deyhna and boy is she pissed, she walks up and gives me the eye, not even looking at Forrester for a second.

"Do you even want to win the Hunger Games?" she asks irritably clicking her nails together and swelling up her chest. Deyhna takes a deep breath.

"I've looked all over the bloody Capitol for you and here you are! Honestly, Finnick is in the training arena, hoping that he can at least survive a while, working himself to the limits. And not to mention I'm stuck with the name District Four escort... after you made a fool of yourself at the tribute parade as well! Urgh!"

Deyhna glares at me scoffing and harrumphing. she grabs my arm and walks back in the direction of the park entrance, pulling me along. Poor Forr, he just stands there and watches the scene, a bemused smile on his mouth, I try to look apologetic but it only makes him laugh. I also have the impending deadline on me, I must tell Snow my choice, by latest midnight.

* * *

**My beautiful readers, I'm having my exam week this week, apologies if I don't update for a while, I still love you! Also, shoutout to my bestie please read Lost Souls, divergent fanfiction by divergentpercabeth2000. I have an aim for this week which is two more favourites and follows. Also I'm holding a competition, put your name in a review with some advice, the best advice gets to have the name they chose used for the next character I introduce. Till next time Amigos!**

**-Olympia XX**


	7. Chapter 7

Deyhna is mad, she's furious as she drags me to the apartment building for tributes my high-tech shoes are scraping against the floor. I am dragged into the building by a furious Deyhna and she keeps walking down a set of stairs and into the training arena. I see the tributes in there, throwing knives, shooting bows, tying snares and painting camouflage. I see Finnick at a range, throwing his trident with skill at the many dummies around him, the other tributes watch in awe, hardly noticing my entrance, they're glaring at Finnick, he will be their enemy.

Deyhna gives a shove and glares at me in the eye.

"Train now and we'll talk later. I want to know about this boy I caught you with!" She gives me one last evil eye before shutting the door. I gulp; I was hoping she really hadn't noticed Forrester. On the other hand there was no chance of that; she had walked in on us to kissing after all. Staring in the way that Deyhna had turned I am stirred by a voice behind me.

"Look who it is! It's district Four! Lil' miss nice ass!"

Guffaws are coming at me from all directions. The district five male speaks again.

"I wonder whether her ass will help in the games, maybe the boys could use a little relief after a long day on fighting? What do you think? Who wants to go first?"

I hear everyone laughing and they all blush, I know I have to show them that I'm not weak and that I can do things that will be helpful in the arena. I sprint towards the nets and begin to climb them, they sway under me and I cling on with all my might, they are staring at me, the ghost of their smiles still etched on their faces.

I am nearly at the roof. The industrial lights are beneath me now as I reach up and crawl onto the platform jutting out from the wall. There's a bucket of chalk up there. I dust my hands with it and begin my slow descent savouring how small they look beneath me. The net climbing was easy, I am used to climbing the rigging on the fishing vessels in district 4. Used to scanning the sea for currents.

I reach the bottom and I jump down onto the floor of the training arena. I know now that they won't be ostracizing me anymore. The Screens around the room have a live video of every tribute as they go, the name underneath. I look at the screen and I see a name under the live screen _Carbin Mareto_ is the boy's name. _I'll remember that._ I think.

My muscles hurt, my eyelids are drooping and my body is slumped into my bed, it's only eight thirty but I've worked hard today.

After climbing the net I did spears and tridents, I was good with a trident but spears didn't seem as well balanced, my betting tally went up from 3 bets on me to 28.

I try to catch as much sleep as I can before Deyhna takes me back to the President's mansion. I have made my choice all that remains is the verdict.

It's a dangerous game to play, but then it saves me from games that are even more dangerous.

I don't know when exactly I fell asleep, all I know is that I wasn't woken by Deyhna, I woke up to Forr's electric blue eyes meeting mine. I grin.

Forr gives me a peck and he takes me to the closet, I take a fluffy black coat out of the closet and a pair of tight fitting jeans. I walk into the bathroom and say to Forr.

"No peeking!"

I strip off my pyjama bottoms and slip on the jeans, and then I take off my top. I curse as I remember that I forgot a shirt. I walk out of the bathroom wearing my bra only, Forr wolf whistles.

"Now, that is a body to be proud of." Blushing I look down at my toned stomach. I take a tank top out of my chest of drawers and slip it on over the top. Forr makes a pouty face and I wink, I pull on my coat and slide on my boots.

We walk out of the complex and into the night outside, I know that I am walking towards my fate but I don't care, Forr is with me, he will protect me. The gale outside knocks me into him and I collapse into his strong embrace. My mind blocks out the wind and I focus on the thumping of his heart and mine mingling together, breathing in the salt in his hair, a permanent relic of our shattered world.

Forrester's POV

My heart beats so fast I can feel it buzz, Mai walks out of the bathroom in just a bra and jeans, I can't help staring at her perfect abs, years of climbing and diving do that to you. She smiles softly and I can't resist but say "Now, that's a body to be proud of."

Mai flushes and winks as she pulls on a top, I pout back. We walk down the stairs and onto the street. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she walks next to me elegantly, silently, proudly, not revealing the fear she has hidden inside about her future and her past.

She falls over onto me and I catch her, cradling her, sheltering her from the strong gale, a roof over her head and a wall from danger. My Maize. I hear her breathing deeply and she shivers in the cold, I pick her up again and walk with her towards President Snows mansion.

I don't blame Maize for trying to make small talk with Snow, he looked particularly intimidating that night sitting at his ancient little table, his goatee curled, greyer than brown these days.

He looks daggers at her, knowing that she descended from those who plotted death to his semi-peaceful world. I hate the man. The man who tore apart my life and family and nearly my relationship. After I helped Maize back last night I spoke with my family, I told them that I was going to stick by Maize. Mum was furious, she asked me whether I would rather a good life or a torn life and I, and like the woman I am proud to call my girlfriend, made my choice. My love over my family.

I knew Paige would have made the same choice as me, except she had nobody to stand by so she had to take her family. I look into his eyes and I suspect that Snow knows everything about my personal life.

"Your choice Miss Bradestone?" Maize hesitates but draws a deep breath and says;

"To …live"

* * *

**Cliffie! mwahahaha! I love you all, my aim is nine reviews, 5 favourites and 5 follows. Also please give me ideas for names for a captiol person, I'm stuck for ideas, its a she. XX Love you all amigos **

**-Olympia**


	8. Chapter 8

Maize's POV

"Intresting choice." Says Snow, "You have no loyalties at all then towards your… erm, District?"

"No. Why should I? They put me in the Hunger Games, I have no relation to them whatsoever." I say this flatly, like it should sound, Snow doesn't seem entirely convinced, and to be honest, neither am I.

Forrester jumps in, voicing a question that has been on my mind for a while.

"What will happen to Maize, now taking into consideration that she is no longer a part of her family?"

Snow coughs before replying, the scent of blood that I know I will forever associate with his prescence fills the room, stronger and more pungent than beforehand.

"Maize will take a new surname, and will become another Captiol resident, she will have a new life, I assure you Forrester, she will not be harmed in any way, An…"

"What happens to the old me?" I blurt out

"I was getting to that, you will be supposedly shot by a rebel, killed whilst on your way to see your stylist, the Games will go on with twenty three, you will get an education, live life, marry, keep moving on." Snow fixes me with a hard glare, "If you conform. I am being lenient only because Thirteen are powerful enemies, I want this world how it is and if you show any sign of wanting to change the way we live, you will not be living for very much longer, am I understood?"

I nod, cold creeping up my throat, I know what this means, one step in the other direction and I am gone. Snow gets a smile on his face, so, he says

"Now without further ado, we must begin your transformation into a proper Capitol citizen, meet your new stylist, Cinna!"

The doors open and a man, looking fairly normal in comparison with most of the capitol folk, except for his gold eyeliner. He holds a hand out to me,

"Cinna."

I stare at him, I hadn't ever seen a normal Capitol citizen before. I nod, wide eyed.

"Maize" I reply still staring.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little meet and greet, but as you know we have bussiness to attend, Maize needs a neew identity and we only have four hours till dawn, lets hurry up and get to it." Snow cut in sharply.

"Yes, my apologies." Cinna replies curteously.

"Alright, Maize I advise you to take a new surname, It makes the public less suspicious, also take a new look, less District, more Capitol, Cinna will take care of that! A surname! Now! Think girl! Think!"

"Uum, aah, Elphinstone?" It was the name I had read somewhere, in a book about Capitol culture. An old writer from the Capitol or something. Snow looks at me and smiles

"Literary girl are you?"  
I nod meekly. He smiles grotesquely, his plastic like skin stretching over his hollow jaw.

"It's perfect, you are now Maize Silvonse, go with Cinna now and he can, well, transform you into a Capitol person, then come back to me and we'll discuss you job and dwelling place. Forrester?" Forr looks up,

"Hmm"

"Go with her."

I let Cinna lead me out of the room, he walks down countless corridors and into a room painted solely silver, mirrors on every wall, He smiles at me and Forr who has followed closely behind me.

"What look do you want?" he asks.

"I don't know, anything that'll make me more Capitol but not too Capitol… If you know what I mean."

"I get it, not to worry" He replies. Cinna begins to hum slowly, a song I recognise from my childhood, don't ask me how, It just stirred up memories, memories of my father coming down from the fishing vessels and singing a sailors song _"Are you are you coming to the tree? Come wear a necklace of rope with me…" _I shivered that a Capitol person would know the tune, it was uncanny, I wondered what else the Capitol was listening to and looking for.

Cinna moves towards mme again after gathering his tools, I know that for some reason, I trust him with my identity. He has a deep reassuring voice and a wide, comforting smile, a sincere gleam in his eyes that are a mas to some kind of saadnss behind them, a sadness that is trying not to show itself. He gets a pair of scissors and trims my hair to an even length, just up to my shoulders, and curls it around a pair of rollers, so that it springs around the nape of my neck, he takes a pot of some kid of oil, it's blue and green with gold glitter inside of it, he rubbs it into my hair, down to my scalp.

"This oil will not fade from your hair for around three months, until then there'll be a green and blue tint ti it covered in gold, I thought you'd like that look. Was I right?"

I smile lightly as I peer into the mirror, examining my glossy, oceanic ringlets, he picks up a brush and dips it into a pot of something golden. He asks me to face him and I do, he spreads the stuff onmy lips, when I look into the mirror again I see myself different once again, my lips are glittering with a golden glitter, each sprinkle of glitter glows with a golden light, enhancing the golden flecks in my blue eyes.

"Now for one last touch Miss Elphinstone. Please face me" I do as told, placing my trust in Cinna's hands, he takes some green glitter and adds it onto two small glass barrettes in the shape of shells, the green dust stuck to them, and he put them into my hair, pulling up the curls that hung over my eyes.

A knock comes on the door a few seconds after he finishes, a voice comes from outside.

"Maize? Are you still in there, Snow's here, he says hurry u…"

Snow comes bursting into the room, red faced, barely glancing and my newly done hairstyle, he grabs me and pulls me out of the room, fingers tightly curled around my forearm so that his knuckles were white.

He sits me down when we get back to his boardroom. He pulls his chair closer to mine.

"I'm sorry to be rude but we have one hour till' dawn and we need to ensure you have a life as a Capitol person, unless you wish to be homeless, which I assure you, I will have no hesitation in making you exactly that, the first thing we must deal with is in some urgency, you need a house and a job, what kind of job takes your fancy Miss Elphinstone?

I hesitate, knowing that my future is at my fingertips, I don't know what to choose, I don't know much about Capitol culture, all I know is what I've seen and heard about whilst I've been here. _A stylist? A reporter? A designer? Or A Gamemaker…_

* * *

**Hello to my lovely readers, thankyou for supporting me! You all make me really happy. Thankyou to Annabeth- The tribute that lived! who helped me come up with a few names, more of them will be used as my story progresses, I'm nearly finished all of my exams! Only Maths and Music left! My new aim is 12 reviews 8 favs and 8 follows. Adios Amigos XXX**

**- Olympia**


	9. Chapter 9

_A Gamemaker, I like that, it's like a link to my old world… A way to know whats happening even though I'm completely disconnected from it now… _I speak up, looking into Snow's big dark eyes full of mirthless ideas but completely void of compassion.

"A Gamemaker." I say, this time firm, no longer hesitating to speak my mind as in the past.

"A gamemaker?" Snow replies, taken aback.

"Why?"

"Because it's a link to the life I left behind"

"I see. I agree, I think it's a wonderful idea, you can try and find the scoundrel they placed so strategically in our midst, the gamemaker who was instructed to carry out the plan. You will be a gamemaker, starting this year you will become a Capitol citizen, one of stature, you will tell nobody your secret. _You are a District girl from a waking district who are supposedly dead. _Keep it zipped! live your life and stay subtle."

"Yes."

"Very well, you will return to a temporary settlement for you and your… boyfriend." Snow gives a sly, knowing smile.

I can feel my face redden beneath my multitudes of freckles, _I wonder what else he knows._

Snow escorts me out of the room, Forresterbehind him, I'm worried, Forr has been very quiet, it's unlike him, it makes me feel scared. A man in a black tailored suit is outside waiting for us, standing in front of a sleek black Jaguar, heopens the door to the back and Forr and I slide into the back seat, I clench Forr's hand as he sits beside me, the man is the suit sits in the drivers seat. He turns on the engine which purrs almost silently, nobody would hear the car gliding through the vacant seats of the Capitol, the sun is near rising now, it must be around four a.m. The stars are starting to fade and the hue of the sky is noticably more blue than at night.

We swerve into a smaller street full of fancy apartment buildings. The driver opens the door to the back and Forr halps me out. I snuggle in close to him, feeling the powerful muscles of his back contracting with each breath of the frosty air he takes. The driver leads us into a building with sharp geometrical adges of a pale green and grey. In the lobby there are five mailboxes, each with the number inset into its hard metal. He shows us the elevator and says simply.

"Floor five"

We press the elevator button marked '5' and exit into a big green hallway in silence, we walk slowly down it and towards a big black wooden door at the end emblazoned with a brass knocker. With my gut squirming I knock quietly, three times _rap rap rap _and the door is opened by a girl with a big black bun, she holds her jaw strangely, it makes me thing of something I read about a Capitol household once, their ervants had no tongue or something… What were they called? An Avox? The nametag on her bosom read Natille she showed us in and around the apartment. I could see the sun beginningto rise from behind the buildings that faced our balcony and it reminded me of how I would wake up early in district four to watch the sun rise over the sea. Homesick.

It was a big apartmment, all done up in green and white, vases of yellow roses stood around the place, not reeking like Snow but just giving a gentle, wafting aroma of fields and romance. Natille had been waiting for us to arrive before she left, I pressed a small silver coin into her palm as she left the apartment and she flashed me a smile, nodding to show her gratitude. I looked around the rooms, each was well lit, and in every room there was a live display of something, a forest, fields, the sea… I look around the place trying to find my room. The only bedroom I find is a large room with a king size bed and two small tables, all facing the big window that looked out over the city. Uh oh! I think in my head remembering Snow's cunning voice in my head, _you and your… Boyfriend._

I call out to Forr, peircing the silence with my voice.

"Forr?"

"Coming!"

"I found our room!"

"Our room?"

"errm… yes" I say, a little breathy. Snow was a dirty rat, he did this intentionally, it was my punishment for being a Bradestone, for being from a dead district and surviving.

Forr arrives in the room, holding a bag of things that were in the living room, clothes, some food, some money and toiletries. He stares from the double bed and then back at me and then at the bed again.

"Oh." He says

"Yes! Oh is the word." I reapeat, slightly scared, I trust Forr but not enough for this. I would sleep on the floor even, ecxept that the floor on this apartment is a glassy white tile, no carpet and I would be unbelievably cold. I know that there is nothing that I have to be doing tomorrow but I still need to sleep.

Forr starts to talk, hesitantly but firmly in tone.

"Mai, I can sleep on the couch in the living room, we'll find some linens and a duvet then I can sleep there, you shouldn't have to do this if you don't want to."

I nod slowly and walk into the hall. _If I built this apartment where would I put the linen closet?_ I find it next to th bathroom, with the exception of the bathroom none of the rooms in the house have doors, only empty doorframes. I walk into the closet and find it empty, bare except for a small pile of hand towels. Snow really has set this up to make me uncomfortable. I feel Forr's hand behind me, laying on my shoulder, warm on my cold body.

"Mai, it's alright, I won't do anything for you to be scared of, not until you're ready." I shake, my heart racing, not knowing what to say I find myself nodding once more. At a loss for words. I walk into the living room, curling up in the corner of the couch, theres a small, dim light, hanging from a crystal string, ornate, beautiful, cold. It casts it's spotlight onto my small frame, I have always been short, thin but muscular and toned, still, I have a childs body, and at the age of fifteen I still havn't passed an 'A'. Forr sits next to me and I start to cry again, crying harshly, filled with grief, shock, and overwhelming amounts of fear that have been growing, pent up inside of me for three days now.

Forr picks me up, bridal style, stroking my hair, saying my name softly.

"Shhh, come on Maizey, come on…" He sits me up, facing away from him and begins to massage my shoulders and neck rubbing my back gently, he traces the back of my muscles, traces down my spine, right down to the base of my spine, down to my tailbone, hesitating as he feels my back muscles tense and clench, he asks a silent, unspoken question _can I keep going?_, his finger drops down slighly further before he follow my massage back up my spine and onto my shoulders once more, it soothes my fear, knowing that he respects me and my body, my limits and my fears.

I relax in his arms, and as the sun finally shows itself whole and I collapse from exhaustion.

Forresters POV

The sun has risen and Mai's sobs finally subside indicating that she has fallen asleep in my arms. I carry her back to our room, as quietly as I can so she doesn't wake and lay her down on the bed, she looks uncomfortable wearing what she's wearing, but I don't want to betray her trust in me, I let her sleep like that and pick up the bag of goods that were left in the living room. I walk into the kitchen and start to make food, I'm not sure whether it's breakfast or dinner, but I try to make it as nice as I can for my beautiful girlfriend. I crack eggs, butter toast, pour milk and fry pancakes, the time has moved fast, it's nearly time for me to wake her up when I hear a clatter from her room, I walk to see whats happening.

Maize is walking from the room to the bathroom, a bundle of clothes in her arms, her eyes are still teary and red but she looks happier, as though she's forgotten what happened only hourse ago. She flashes a radiant smile, enhancing the beauty that was already there, despite the marks left from her lack of sleep.

"Afternoon Mai."

"Afternoon Forr, she replies." She leaves the bathroom door open when getting changed, I do her the courtesy of not looking, she has given me another gesture of trust. _Damn! She does remember this morning._ I want to peek, to see her beauty again, like I saw it last night when she forgot her shirt, but I resist. I hear a giggle coming from Mai, light and airy.

"You don't have to look away anymore, I'm ready." She giggles again, her beautiful curls bounce around her neck, shimmering their green blue and gold. Perfect. Not only her face but her body, she wears a light blue crop-style top and gold, tight fitting leggings that showed off her perfect, toned legs. My god!

All of a sudden there comes this knock on the door. Sharp and insistent and a familiar cough, _he-hem._ It's Snow.

* * *

**thankyou to everyone who has read my book, because I have updated quickly my target is still 12 reviews 9 favourites and 9 follows because not a lot is happening in my life I am doing a lot of writing. bye bye Amigos! XX**

**- Olympia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my readers, sorry it's been years since I updated, hopefully i'll get more reviews today, I want to know what you think! I'll update more frequently now, I've just come back from a holiday where there was no wifi and I whipped up this chapter tonight. Enjoy :) -Olympia**

Forresters POV

That cough I know too well, I grab Maize's hand after President Snow comes into the room. Without the slightest gesture of query he sits down on the sofa.

"Sit." He says emotionless.

Mai and I sit down on the couch opposite him stiffly. He smiles.

"Are you finding your morning comfortable?" he asks, cheesing smugly. Maize pipes up.

"Erm, yes, I was just wondering whether we could get some extra linen… in the cupboard."

"Oh, Miss Maize, I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid that would be impossible, you see these are serviced apartments, they provide their own specially made home wares. The staff might be terribly offended I they think that they're work is unsatisfactory, besides, you won't be getting any visitors as of yet, not to worry. I assure you that if there are any the service here will take good care of it!"

Her face ashen by Snows' response, she mumbles under her breath meekly.

"Of course…"

Another smile comes from his face…

"Well, Maize! your car is outside waiting to take you to the workforce, the Gamemakers are there waiting for you also, the games begin next week and I expect, by then that you will have caught the mole amongst your number."

She nods slowly, I watch as her chest rises and falls in the same rhythm as mine, her tank top stretching and contracting to the expansion of her lungs. Snow turns to face me.

"Mr Chidiac. I have… shall we say, separate duties, for you."

"I would like to stay with Maize if that is alright with you, President." I say as I clamp my arm around Maize's waist protectively, feeling the way she tenses under my strong hands and I resist the urge to kiss her in front of Snow.

"That will not be possible, you are both children, young and…" his eyes linger on Maize as he speaks "… innocent. This does not mean that you are not disposable, I advise you both to do as you are told, take care of yourselves properly. Or you might wake up to find you are wearing… a blood necklace."

He stands up promptly and walks straight out of the apartment, the smell of roses and blood in his wake.

"Good morning." He says with finality, already walking down the hall. "I expect Mr Chidiac in my study at twelve and Maize, I expect you in the car now."

She kisses me on the lips.

"I'll talk to you when I come home!" She says hastily and walks out of the apartment after Snow, her shoulders slumped. Memories of last night flood back vividly, Maize's pale face, the warm tears running down her cheeks and her soft choked up voice.

I stare as she chases down the fifth floor hall after the man that was responsible for her discomfort and I feel the fury bubbling in my stomach like lava in a volcano. I want to kill him, to hurt him as badly as I can, tear him limb from limb, the man who tormented my best friend… my girlfriend as he puts it.

Maize's POV

I was sorry that Forr had to see me the way I was last night, I've always thought it important that a girl is strong in front of her partner, I threw away any chance of that when I had a meltdown last night. However that was a tiny blow compared to not changing the situation. Snow had simply denied to give us some linens he also denied us each other's comfort, I am headed towards my new job and he is waiting in the apartment alone and weary. I seems strange that I should mistrust Forrester like this, but it's hard not to when the person I thought I knew passed information leading to the discovery of my family's allegiance. Some might still argue that this has nothing to do with wanting me and my body but I can't say I agree.

The District five boy made me aware of it and under closer inspection I found that my suspicions were correct, the Capitol folk regard us district kids with disdain, they have no respect for our privacy and no respect for our minds. And that's just the boys, for the girls its worse, we are objects of pleasure, there for two purposes; to entertain and to serve. _The bread and the circuses._ Since Forr is a Capitol boy I don't know whether he is truthful, and he wants to be with me, or if he is lying and there is something he wants from me.

The car is soon speeding away into unknown capitol streets, beyond it I see the train tracks and beyond that a huge glass dome – The Arena- and next to it an enormous skyscraper also glass, The car draws to a halt in front of the building and Snow, who has been sitting at the front in silence the whole journey speaks again.

"Go through the front entrance of the building and there will be someone there to find you, good luck, and this car will be here to pick you up at five, Good luck."

He says all of this without turning to glance at me. I nod and step out of the car bracing myself for yet more new faces, more new places.

I watch the sleek black car speed away, purring silently around the corner I hear voices coming from the direction of the building at the same time.

"Is he gone?"

"Just left Mr Heavensbee, in his Jaguar, he dropped the girl off first; she's standing at the front now."

"He had placed her here to detect the spy among us, I am sure of it Persei, they know about the plan, and the poor child has little word in the whole affair, she is disposable to Snow, and knowing Snow, after she has reached the end of her usefulness, she will be disposed of."

My stomach flips and my brain whirrs, had I been such a fool to think Snow would leave me alive? I was from the dead district and I knew it, I would not, could not be allowed to live, I was a threat. I hear footsteps approaching the place where I stand and I begin to act like I am lost on my way to the entrance, I hear a voice behind me.

"And you would be Miss Elphinstone?"

I jump violently.

"Y-yes" I stammer

"I apologise if I startled you, I am Plutarch Heavensbee and this is my assistant Persei Pyrmont, would you like us to show you around?" He asks politely, as though he had not just been murmuring about my fate seconds beforehand, Persei flashes me a radiant smile and holds out an emerald studded hand.

"A Pleasure." He says

PERSEI'S POV

Oh. My. God. She. Is. Beautiful.

She has beautiful blue eyes and beautiful sleek hair, a toned body, tiny waist, big bust and perfect thighs. I want to reach out, to run my fingers over her soft, tanned skin. I settle to shake her hand and flash a smile.

_A pleasure… _I say, because it will be a pleasure soon.

"The pleasure is mine." She replies

"Would you like me to give you a tour?"

"Thank you." She says smiling again, colour filling her once pallid cheeks… Without further questions I clasp her hand in my firm grip and lead her inside the headquarters of the gamemakers.


End file.
